sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maka Albarn
Personality Maka can be defined in at least one word: bookworm. Maka is a total bookworm whose fondness of reading left her a bit socially stunted as a child. That didn't matter to her, though, she preferred reading to interaction. As Maka got older, she began to observe things around her and analyze them to the fullest extent a child could. She decided at that point that she wanted to go into the same profession her parents had at the time and surpass them; also that she hated her father. So it can be said that Maka is ambitious and analytical in some way; although she's not exclusively ruled by her logic, her emotions can override what's right in front of her and cause her to be upset. Ultimately she tries to remember her courage and tackles any problem she might have with confidence. Though over the years, she's become a bit more cheerful and friendly towards others due to the influence of the friends she made. She gained a view of optimism about everything…except what she still has issues with (such as her issues regarding trust and the opposite sex). Maka loves her friends, but doesn't feel the need to confide in them when something's wrong as she doesn't wish to bother them with her troubles. Though, hypocritically, she acts as a confidant to them if it so fits their comfort level. Although if she thinks something's wrong and someone's just being difficult to be difficult, she'll get bossy and confrontational with them. Maka does have a bit of a temper, especially when one aggravates her sense of insecurity or is an insult to her common sense. If it gets to be too much, she'll smack the offender on the head with the spine of a book she's always carrying. She mostly gives every person the benefit of the doubt and treats them congenially, but if someone is very blatantly not deserving of any such niceties, she'll repay them in kind. But Maka's not all seriousness mixed with congeniality, she's just as capable of being as spazzy and dorky as any other teenager. Especially when confronted with things she doesn't know how to deal with. Mostly she doesn't know how to deal with the rest of the things teenagers don't, like relationships (but for different reasons), growing up and the awkwardness that comes with it. The rest of the things she doesn't know how to deal with are just residuals of her being socially stunted as a child, like sports and what to do at parties. She tries not to make that side of her evident, but miserably fails. Background Maka was born and raised with the fact that her parents were Aurors and they were quite good at what they did. She was aware that her own magic would develop someday and spent her time reading about everything she could so she could someday surpass her parents in the same field. That is the basic story of Maka's childhood; she didn't go outside to play often and she regarded other children with only a vague interest. That was probably worrying to her parents, but they were often too busy to really encourage Maka to interact with anybody besides them or other family members. When she finally was accepted into Hogwarts, her outlook changed a little as she made some friends and developed a sense of optimism. Despite her newfound optimism, Maka began to notice that her father was spending more and more time out with strange women. She started to resent him and his unfaithfulness as the relationship between her parents very gradually unraveled and was finally terminated towards the end of Maka's second year at Hogwarts. Maka's mother left and never came back while Maka was left with Spirit. Spirit made feeble attempts at regaining his daughter's trust, but she renounced all trust in him while pointing out that he was a liar and still chased skirts while claiming he loved her and her mother. This triggered an epiphany (or the development of a complex depending on how one looks at it) that all men were like her father when it came to relationships and that the word "love" was damaging. She retreated back into her studies, more determined than ever to surpass her parents. In addition to this, she started to become more self-sufficient by taking on the chores around the house both out of her own neat-freak tendencies and because Spirit would forget to do it. Technically Maka didn't even discover the journal system at Hogwarts until the beginning of her third year due to her being wrapped up in her studies (read: excessive practice-practice-practice after hearing about the Death Eater attack on Hogwarts) and possibly Spirit neglecting to tell her about the journal at the bottom of her trunk. Whatever the case, she started writing in her journal and immediately regretted it due to the events that followed. Part of her wishes she could just go back to studying in the library away from everyone else and another part is happy that she found out about it, again, due to the friends she made through them. She thinks the latter part is crazy, yet has a valid point. This point is frequently invalidated when an event happens through the journals, but then validated again when she manages to keep in touch with her friends. It's a very confusing and contradictory cycle of pain and suffering. Or just plain ridiculous. Even with the contradictory, confusing, ridiculous cycle of pain and suffering, however, Maka still looks forward to the new school year. Both because of what else she can learn from her teachers (rather than book learning) and going back to being able to see her friends on a consistent basis. And it's definitely a plus to not have to deal with random sunshine pouring out of her journal and Papa's journal and nosy Muggle neighbors inquiring about said sunshiny journals in the castle itself. She'd even take another dragon attack over nosy neighbors poking their noses in the Invisible Wall created by the Statute of Secrecy. Strangely, fourth year has actually been peaceful thus far with not as many chaotic events, although Maka knows that will change eventually she's looking at the year with a positive attitude. Unfortunately, things appear to be getting worse at Hogwarts despite any semblance of positivity Maka may have; being turned into a violent psychopath one day and thinking that she had been abandoned the next doesn't really do much for optimism. But, it's a new year, things have to get better sometime, right? ...Right? No, of course not, now there's a war going on and Maka feels slightly at a loss for things due to her age and what happened to provoke an official calling of war. All she knows is she supports the crusade against Death Eaters and she's ready to fight to the death in it if necessary. Although she doesn't plan on dying and she has no intention of backing down. That's like admitting defeat. Maka Albarn does not like to lose. Relationships Alfred F. Jones Former Quidditch captain and America enthusiast. Likes hugs. Wilbur Robinson Son Friend that needs to stay out of trouble forever. John Egbert Son #2 Friend that's very enthusiastic and endearing. Dislikes cake. Kazuhiko Yukimi Head of House for Slytherin, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the one that approached her about the newspaper club. Gamzee Makara A good guy, just...uh...out of it. Somehow offers words of wisdom, though?! Eridan Ampora Pending... Crona Makenshi A friend that used to not know how to deal with stuff but has gotten a lot better with it. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa The only friend that's normal but, by all rights, shouldn't be. Soul Eater Evans Best friend that she wants to try and understand better. Black☆Star ANNOYING FRIEND. Death the Kid Crush Friend that's a symmetry enthusiast. No seriously how did that happen. Trivia Moved and grotesquely expanded upon here. What is my life. See Also Maka's profile Maka's application archived in the musebox along with a rewrite because, again, I'm too lazy to dig through comments for this and I'm a rewrite-whore.